Teen Titans Love
by Thowell3
Summary: Beast boy loves Raven. Raven Loves Beast boy. will she tell him after he gets hurt. Story is over . Sequil coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans : Love

By:Thowell3

Hey All This is based off of the TV Show. I always liked the way that raven and BeastBoy act and

I think they are a great couple so this storie will Revolve mostly around them. With a Little bit of

Star and Robin Love . and Maby Cyborg Might get some one. Who knows.

Disclamer: I Dont own Teen Titans. But I really wish I did.

* * *

It was an average rainy day in Jump City. Robin and Star Fire were having there usual converstations

of random things. Cyborg was busy working on his "Babay" known by all as the T Car. Raven was

sitting near the windo meditating. and all of them were quite content for a quiet day.. But they knew

with Beastboy around it was never quiet. But today Beastboy hadent come down stairs and the odd

thing was that he hadent bothered Raven with his usual "Hey Rae I have a Killer Joke".

After awile Cyborg came back from fixing the T-Car and he relised that Beastboy wasent up.

"Hey.." Cyborg said "wheres BB. Its 5:00pm and I havent seen him at all"

Raven just shruged "Maby he ran away ang joined the curcus." Raven said in he Moaton Voice

Robin looked over at her. "Raven I gerew up in a curcus." Robin said with out relising that Star

was still there

The other 3 titans looked at him.

Cyborg was the first ot break the silence

"Your kidding right?"he asked in a serious voice

Robin Siged "No I am not Joking."

Starfire looked at him. "O friend Robin what did you do in this curcus." Starfire Cooed.

Raven Felt his disscomfort.

Robin Looked at his hands. "well star I was in the trapess with my mum and Dad."

"That sounds glorous Friend Robin" Star thought for a moment. "Why did you leave The Curcus?" Star fire asked.

Robin Stoped in his frame of mined. "I dont want to talk about it." was his only responce.

Raven could feel even more discomfort from him at this point so she thought she would change the subject. but

cyborg Beat her to it.

"So then." Cyborg said "where could grass stane be?"

Robin came back to life with that beaing said.

"We should split up and look for him."

All the other titans agreed with that statment.

"Alright" Robin said in a serious voice. "Raven you and Cyborg look up stairs in ever bedroom. Star and I will look down hear."

As they split up Cybord got a call from Steel City from the Titans East.

"Hey Sparky" said bumblbee

"Whats Up Bee?" Cyborg asked cuss he hadent hurd from her in a wile.

"We nead some help and I was wondering if you could give us a hand?"

Cyborg stood there " I dunno. BeastBoy hasent bin seen all day and i beter help fined him..." He traled off

"Come one Sparky" Bee said. "I am shure Robin wont mined."

"I Dunno..." Cyborg said then Raven inturpted him.

"You should go." Raven said not really givning it much thought.

"Are you shure?' Cyborg Responded in a sortive worryed voice.

"Go a head.Ill fined beast boy and Ill tell robin where you went." Raven said no longer looking at Cyborg.

"Ok. If you say its allright. Bee Ill be there soon. Cyborg out." after he had finshed he walked to the t-car

Mean wile in another place ...

Robin and Star were looking for beast boy.

"Robin?" Star said.

"Whats up Star?" Robin replied.

"Do you like me?" She asked

Robins face whent red. "well Of corse I like you Star. Were Friends"

Star looked at him " I mean do you like me in a Girl Frined Sence?"

"You mean love Star?" Robin asked face even more beat red

"Yes!" She responded "because I have thoses feelings for you and I wanted to know if you did"

"Welll Ummm" Robin said " I..ummm.Errrrr."

Star Started to weep. " So you dont feel that way about me.?"

With out even thinking Robin Pulled her close and Pashonily Kissed her.

After the kiss Robin looked into her eyes and said " Star I love you more than that"

Now back to raven...

Raven began to search. she cheked ever room but Beastboys.

"I bet hes in his room" She thought out loud.

She opend the door and saw Beastboy still dead to the world.

"Knew it" She thought.

Beast boy was sleeping in only his spandex pants and no shirt.

Raven had fallen in love with Beastboy about a year ago and had never told him.

She was about to leave the room when she hurd Beastboy say something.

"I love you Rea."

Raven blushed and found her self some how drawn to curling up with him.

* * *

Well thats Chapter 1. If you have any Ideas that you want to see in this story. Just send em to me . 


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans: Love

Disclamer: I dont own Teen Titans.

Chapter 2. I love you and you love me.

**

* * *

Re cap: **

**Beast boy was sleeping in only his spandex pants and no shirt.**

**Raven had fallen in love with Beastboy about a year ago and had never told him.**

**She was about to leave the room when she hurd Beastboy say something.**

**"I love you Rea." **

**Raven blushed and found her self some how drawn to curling up with him.**

* * *

Now on with the storie: 

Raven dident know how long she had bin laying there with him but it felt good.

Beastboy woke up to see raven with her head on his chest.

"Rea?" He asked " What are you doing hear with me?"

Raven go up with a start. " O ummm I just ummm."

"Raven?" He entrupted. " I dont mined that ur in here. Cuss I have some thing to tell you."

"Whats that?" Raven said

Beast boy looked up at the sealing.

"well you know all those messages on ur cell of just breathing.?"

Raven looked at him " Ya the ones that I have bin getting for the last year"

"well there from me" Beastboy said.

"What?" Raven said in a anoyed voice. " Why would you contuislye keep trying to call me and not even leave a proper message?"

"well this is going to sound stupid but... Rea. I love you more than any thing.'

Reaven looked at him " I have to go" she said in a nervous voice

Raven left Beasboys room. " O man...I really Screwd up. Now she hates me "

But little did he know she felt the same way.

Raven walked past robin telling thim where beast boy was but Robin seamd alittl more pre ocupide by star fire.

She went back into her room and sat down and started trying to medatate.

Then her emotions started to talk loudly to her.

"Yay. Beastboy feels the same way." Happy started

"Shut up." Raven Responded.

Then bravery started. "O Come on Rae. You are such a wimp. Hes a good guy give him a chance."

This time she tryed to ignore it.

Then Love Started

"Raven. I know I cant foce you to do any thing. But tell him that you love him.

"No." Raven said " I cant."

* * *

Well theres Chapter 2. I Hope you enjoy it. I know its not a long but Meh. 


	3. Authors Notes

Authours Notes.:

Hey all sorry Not adding another Chapter for a wile. I will as soon as I have the time to start wrighting the next chpter. Sorry to keep to weighting but I just finshed exams . They really Drained me so I have bin taking a brake. Reading comics to get more ideas. Reading Fanfics that I like that Have bin updated with new chapters. But since semseter 2 is coming up now. A new Semester Ill probly have more time to wright a new chapter in English class when I have nothing else to do. And I have some Ideas for whats going to happen in the next couple of chapters but I dunno how to lead up to them. But if theres any thing you would like to see in this story Contact me and tell me. I might use your Idea and if I do ill give you credit at the very top Right above the Disclamer. But till I come up with a new chapter . Cya around cyber Space- Thowell3 .


	4. Chapter 3

Love Chapter 3.

Hey all hears the next chapter. Finaly sorry it took so long I am still working on chapter 4 so that

might take another 1 or 2 weeks befor I finsh.

Recap: Beast Boy woke up and found Raven and he told her that he loved her. Now she is in her

room and happy is over joyed.

Disclamer:

Me: Hey Paul would you do the disclamer today.

Paul: Tim just because we go to school and we are friends dosent mean ill do a Disclamer for you.

Me: What if I gave you 10 dollers.

Paul:Make it 11 and you give me that hamburger your eating and ill do it.

Me: sigh Fine

Paul: Ok.ahem Thowell3 dose not own Teen Titans. He wishes he did but DC wouldent sell it to him.

Me: Hey!!!!

Paul: What its true.

Me:What ever to the story now

I forgot to add there ages:

Robin : 20

Starfire:19

Cyborg:24

Beastboy:19

Raven:19

No to the story.

* * *

Raven Sat her room. Trying to meditate while her emotions ran free in her mined. 

"Yay. Beastboy loves you . BB and Raven sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-ING." Happy Started in her regualr fashion.

"why Did he say that to me I wanted to tell him I had feelings for him." Said Jeloucy.

"I.I feel so weird i.i.i.I just dont know " Weeped Timmied

Raven was finaly getting anoyed by all the talking that was going on. she got so angry she finaly yelled at all of them to

"SHUT UP. I AM TRYING TO MEDITATE"

Then After a few mins of Silience Knowlage spoke up. " Now Raven you shouldent have yelled like that. Timmied is up set as it is alredy and your not helping"

Raven Stoped for a moment. "Your right." she said "I am sorry I yelled. But you can't go over board just becuse what Beast Boy said. Were not even shure he really means it"

Then a new emoshion whitch looked like Rage stood there. "What are you doing I thought I locked you away." Said Raven in a Shocked voice.

"I am no longer the Emoshion that you locked away. I am emotion that can never be locked away. Only Hurt. And I have bin hurt for quite awile."

Raven looked at her. "Well then what happend to rage then?" The new emotion looked at her. "Rage is gone. After you got rid of your father there was no use for her. I am her Replacement."

"Then what emotion are you then?" Raven asked.

"I am an emotion that Rage can go hand in hand with. I was Traped inside rage for a long time."

"That still dosent answer my question you know."

"I know Raven but you must figure out what Emotinon am I on your own."

"But..." Befor Raven could finsh what she was about to say the siren went of. All the titans except for Cybore came down the Comen room

Raven Ran down the hall to see Beastboy, Robin and Star fire standing there.

"Whats going on?" Raven asked in her usualy Monotone voice.

Robin Looked at her "Its Cinderblock" Robin said looking at her.

Beastboy looked at ever one. "Come on Dudes lest go." Beastboy said as he turned into a Crow and flew to where Cinderblock was attacking .

Robin Shook his head." Lets Go.Hey star can you give me a lift?."

"Certanly Boy friend Robin." Starfire said in a Cheery voice that made Robin blush.

Starfire then flew out the window followed by raven.

Amasingly all the titans (excluding Cyborg) Arived at almost the same time.

Robin looked around " Ok Be caful there are still people that live around here." Robin Then yelled out "Titans Go."

Beast boy started off by turning into a t-rex and tryed hitting cinderblock with his tale. But what he wasent expecting was that Cinderblock would grab his tail.

and throw beastboy over to the other titans. Beast boy just had enought time to change back into his human form befor hiting the ground over by the other titans.

"Dude." He said " That sucked.I think he's Gotten smarter."

Then Raven shot at him with an with a energy blast and when right trough him. "What in the..." Is all Robin could get out befor he was hit in the with a base ball bat in the back of the head.

"well well well. Looks like my plan worked. I cant belive that you dident relise that its a speshal type of hologram that Lex Louthour created. Honstly you children are so stupid that it would make a polotishion blush."

"Riddler" Robin said angerly

"Actuly Robin thats "The Riddler" to you. And I have changed I still give riddles but not as often."

The Riddler pulled out a gun and pointed it at raven . Raven tryed to distroy it with a energy blast. but it just defleckted off of him

"Wow. I can't belive that some of the vilans that you face are so pathetic. Like Doctor Light. This is chileds play. hehe o look at me making puns like the Joker man would he be pissed."

"What do you want Riddler" Raven asked in almost fully raged voice.

"Want. Well what does every villan want to reak havok and not get caught."

He took another step foward

"And all that stands in my way in this city is. Servay says... you"

"You really think you can take us down." Asked Robin in a almost mocking tone

"Batman and I took you down Many of times and this time wont be any diffrent."

"Really. And why do you say that.?"

"Well Dude. There is 4 of us and one of you." Beast boy said

"Really my green friend" The riddler said and cocked his gun

"Since I Knew your powers These bullets are made to pearce almost any thing. Eseshaly Magic."

Ravens eyes Widend

"Now who's first. I know the Witch."

"Don't Call her that" Beast boy growled

and turnd into a lion and jumped at The Riddler. The Riddler Shot at beast boy and hit him in the Chest.

all the Titans yelled in unisen. "BEASTBOY"

Robin Pulled out a birdarang and threw it at The Riddler . But missed beacuse of the foce shelld.

"Well since your now down 2 team mates Robin. I think ill take my leave. But trust me.Ill be back soon." The Riddler said as he dissapered like beaing transported in star trek.

"We Have to get beast boy back to the tower. Who knows what that Bullets done to him." Robin said Worryed for his friend.

Raven scooped Beast boy up in her arms. Meat me there. Ill get him into the med bay.And do what I can" Raven said as her dark ora went around her and beastboy and the both dissapered.

"Boy friend Robin what will happen to firend Beastboy?"

Robin looked at Star fire. " I dont know. I just dont know."

* * *

OOOOOooooo A Clifie. Message me if you have an Idea what should happen in the Next Chapter. Sorry It took so long to up date. bin alittle Busy with School work. 

Hope to have another chapter in a couple of weeks maby next month if not in acouple of weeks. R&R. -Thowell3.


	5. Chapter 4

Teen Titans: Love Chapter 4 

AN: Hey all. another Chapter. I hope I can get another Chapter done this month, but don't Hold your breath

Disclaimer:

Me: Ok another Disclaimer.

Jon: O.o.o.o. Can I do it.

Me: Sure Jon why not.

Jon: YEA. I CAN DO THE DISSCLAIMER WOOT YEAH!!!.

Me: Jon Get on with it.

Jon: O ya Ahem Thowell3 dose not own Teen Titans and probably never will. How's that?

Me: Good. Actually.

Jon: YEAH WOOO I DID GOOD.

Me: Where's Riddlen when you need it? Any ways on with the Story.

**

* * *

Just a Recap**

Beast boy got shot and Raven is taking him to the Tower.

"Boy friend Robin what will happen to friend Beast boy?"

Robin looked at Star fire. " I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

Raven was mad and worried at the same time. She was angry at Beast boy but she was absolutely

Livid over what The Riddler had done to him. And She was worryed that she would never get to tell Beast boy

how she felt

' Garfield Logan. You better survive this. Or I will never forgive my self.' Raven thought to her self

**Inside Ravens Mined:**

Timid was Crying ever since Beast boy got shot. "W..w...will Beast sniff Boy be ok?." Timid asked

Bravery walked over to Timid. "Of corse he will you just have to calm down."

Love was pissed. so pissed in fact that some how her and Anger had split apart again.

Love was looking at anger " Why Did you separate from me? Don't you know you can do more harm then good"

Anger stared her down"Bite me Cupid. You have no right to keep me locked up like that. Ever!."

"ENOUGH!!!" Screamed Knowledge

Anger looked at her. "And why should I lessen to you?."

"Anger I know you angry at Beast boy but Not as angry as you are at The Riddler for what he did to Beast boy."

Timid Was crying still wile Bravery Was trying to re a sure her what was happing

Knowledge looked at them.

"Timid I hate to tell you this but there is a great chance that Beast boy Might die..."

Timid Sniffled and looked at her with Watery eyes.

"But there is also a good chance he might survive."

Timid looked at her feet . " So what can we do?"

Brave lifted Timid's head. "Hope. And Pray."

**

* * *

Back In the Real World.:**

* * *

Raven Had gotten him to the towers med bay and hooked him up to a heart Monitor. His heart was beating but extremely Fast

Not a normal hear rate.

Raven Called Cyborg on her communicator.

"Cyborg here... O what's up Raven?"

Raven looked at the screen. "Beast Boy Got shot"

"WHAT!!." Cyborg was shocked

"He Got shot By the Riddler. It was A Chest shot. I don't Know how much Damage there is."

"What his Hear Rate.?" Cyborg asked in a really serious voice.

"His Heart is VP..." All of a sudden she Hurd beast boy Flat lining

"He's Flat Lining. Get the pattles. and Charge for 200."

Raven Did what she was told and put them close to his chest.

"I am sorry Beast Boy" Raven Muttered to herself.

She Pressed the pattles agenst his chest and his body Jerked with the shock. But he was still flat lining

"AGAIN" Cyborg yelled.

She Shocked him again. But He was still flat lining

"Charge 300 and Give him a shock"

She Did it then it was quiet then she Hurd rhythmic beating of a heart beats.

"His Heart is beating again." Raven Said.

Cyborg Let out a re-leaved Sigh " Thank God. Ill be their in a couple of hours..."

Raven Looked at her communicator. " Call the Justice League. Tell them its an emergency and you need to be transported to Titans Tower"

"Right Ill see you in a couple of Min's then. Just Keep him stable."

"Right Raven out." She Closed her Communicator.

A minute Later Cyborg Appeared.

"O man Logan what did you do..." Cyborg said.

Raven Looked up a Cyborg. "Can you help him?" She was almost Crying .

"Raven Don't worry. Ill make sure he lives."

Cyborg Grabs the serialized Operation equipment.

"Raven I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"But..."

"Raven Please Leave. Go get your self under control. Go meditate for a wile."

she left the room. and went to her room. Get jumped into her bed and Started to Cry.

"Why. Why did he do that?"

'Because he loves you Raven' She Hurd Love say

"But after everything I have done to him. How can he still love me. I have Turned him down all the time."

'Love is stronger then any thing you can say.'

Raven Stopped crying and wiped her eyes when she hurd a knock at the door.

"Friend Raven?"

'Yes Star?"

"I think you and I need to have the Talk of Girls"

She Opened her door.

"I think I actual need that right now. Where's Robin?"

"He went in to help Cyborg."

"But he told me to..."

"He knows that you were close to shedding a tear for Beast boy He was Just avoiding you watching beast boy like that."

Raven started to Cry. And Starfire hugged Raven. Not a bone crushing hug like usual but a hug of compassion.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Next Chapter will be out soon. Maby by the end of this week or the beginning of next. It really all depends.


	6. Chapter 5

Teen Titans : Love Chapter 5

Hey All Another Chapter.

Disclaimer

Me: Hey All. Hope your enjoying my story. Now Ryan will do my Disclaimer

Ryan: Ok ummmm

Paul: (Smacks Ryan out of the way) Thowell3 dosent own Teen Titans and Never Will.

Ryan: Hey It was my Turn

Paul: I am Dramatic Cord EVIL

Me: Right any ways on with the story

Paul: Not Till I say we can star the story.

Me: What else is there to say?

Paul:...

Me :That's what I thought

Paul :What ever coff Noob Coff Go and Start your silly Story.

Me: Fine I will then. Here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Last time :

"He went in to help Cyborg."

"But he told me to..."

"He knows that you were close to shedding a tear for Beast boy He was Just avoiding you watching beast boy like that."

Raven started to Cry. And Starfire hugged Raven. Not a bone crushing hug like usual but a hug of compassion.

* * *

It Had bin at least 4 hours since Beast boy was shot. Starfire went to bed wile Raven started to meditate. Cyborg was just about finished

"That should do it." Cyborg said as he finished the last stich in Beast boys chest.

Robin looked over at Cyborg " Are you sure he will make it?" Robin asked

"No doubt he will be the same old Beast boy... I hope."

"what do you mean you hope?"

Cyborg looked at Robin " Look Rob it might take months or even year so get over the trama."

"I Know. But all of us will be here to help him no matter what. Do you think I should Call the doom Patrol?"

"No. If we tell them then they might try and take him to there facility. and I don't want to have Grass stain out of my sight."

"All right. But one of us should tell Raven and Starfire soon." Robin then looked at his watch.

"Rob trust me it can weight till morning."

"All Right good night Cyborg."

"Night. Rob"

Then after Robin left cyborg looked down at Beast boy

"Night .Logan. I'll cya in the morning."

then cyborg left the med bay.

**

* * *

The Next Morning:**

* * *

Raven woke up to the sound of an knock on the door.

Raven got up and opened the door a crack.

"Yes?" She said in her monotone voice

"Hey. Rea. I thought I would come wake you."

She looked at her night stand to see that the clock had 11:30 am on its display.

"I over Slept?" She said in a sortive suprised voice

"That's all Right Rea. No harm done."

Raven thought for a moment. Could it have all bin a dream? Is Beast boy just down in the Common room eating breakfast? But then

Cyborg Said some thing that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Raven. Beast boy is stable but he might not be awake for a wile."

Raven Looked up at cyborg. "So it wasn't a dream."

"Far from it actually." said "But He should be fine now. He's almost out of the woods."

"Almost?" Raven asked

"Well raven after some thing like that happing you never exactly get over it."

"But..." Before raven could finish her sentence.

"We will all be here to help him get over it. Don't worry .And don't heal him yet. Or maby not at all. It might do more damage."

Raven agreed only because she wanted to respect Beast boy

After breakfast she went to the hospital wing to see Beast boy. He did not look like his usual self. He had an iv giving him blood

in his right arm and morphen in the other.

Raven Pulled up a chair with her powers and sat down. "I am so sorry for what happened Beast boy. I could have handled it why? Did you do it?"

She looked down at her hands. she then Hurd a tiredly raspy voice respond

"Because I care for you and I didn't want to see you get hurt. Or any one else for that matter."

Raven looked up to see a semi awake Beast boy.

"You should rest." Raven said holding back a tear.

"I was till you started talking to me." Beast boy said tiredly

"Fine. Ill leave then." Raven got up out of her chair.

"Weight." Beast boy said

"What?" Raven Asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Raven thought about it for a wile. "I guess. Just try and sleep".

**

* * *

One Week Later:**

* * *

It had bin a week since Beast boy was shot. He was finally aloud to walk around with out worry of pulling a stitch. (AN: He got shot near the heart Wont go in to Detail right now) Beast boy had to have a cane to walk around because he was still not at 100 present yet.

He walked into the kitchen

"Hey BB." Cyborg said upon seeing Beast boy come into the kitchen.

"Hey. Cy. What's for Breakfast" Beast boy trying to get back in to the regular way of things.

"Meat and Eggs." Cyborg responded

"Dude.."

"Before you even dare start the argument here's your Tofu." pointing to a pan on the stove.

Beast boy was shocked "You cooked Tofu?"

Cyborg shuttred. "Of Corse I did. Its not often that your friend first walk after getting a chest shot."

Beast boy looked at the ground. "O yea." Beast boy said in a small voice.

Cyborg looked over at the Green Changeling. "Look man if you ever need to talk about the pain or the dreams..."

"What Dreams?" Beast boy trying to act stupid about something that had bin happing to him ever since the day after raven stayed with him.

Cyborg Sighed. "Look I know you have bin having nighr mares about it. I have bin watching the security camera video of the med bay."

"Don't Tell any one." Beast boy responded "Please"

"Are you kidding. I would never tell any one. But do you mined telling me why you are getting so upset over getting shot."

"Later. Some where that Robin Star or Raven cant hear or fined out about it." Beast boy said simply

"Sure. I know a place like that."

* * *

Another Chapter Finished. Next one might be out by tomorrow. Or later on today(April ,15/2007) maby a couple of hours after this one. 


	7. I AM SOooooo Sorry AN

Authours Notes:

I am SOooooooo sorry. I had the next chapter all ready and every thing I was just a day away from sending it to my Beta but then my computers Hard drive died and took the rest of the computer with it. I am soooo sorry. I will try to re-writte it the best I can. It might take a wile to rember what I tyed down. From now on I will save a back up so I dont lose it and I have a better chance of updateing more offten. If you would like to add any thing to this chapter then drop me a line and ill try and add that to the re-write (If its good for the story of corse.) So I hope to have another updated soon. but till then chex out my other story wrote that was published to day (May,22/07) and tell me what you think. Cuss I might also keep writing that one. but only if i get some feed back.

Cya in Cyber Space - Thowell3


	8. Chapter 6

Titans Love : Chapter 6

Hey All Sorry For The Delay. Ill Update as soon as I can.

Disclamer : You know the Drill

Chapter 6

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg had finished there breakfast and cyborg was taking him down to a place that no one knew about that cyborg had built for him self.

Cyborg closed the door behind him and was waiting for Beast boy to tell him what was going on.

After a few minutes Cyborg final decided to ask what happened.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Cyborg asked.

Beast boy opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finally telling him.

He Told him his story. How he got his powers and How his parents had died and he told one part of the story he had never told any one. That his Legal Guardian who was his parents old Helper Dr. Sam Beast boy called him would Beat him and when he tried to escape he would shoot him to slow him down. Mostly in the arms and legs but some times he would shoot for the chest.

When Beast boy finished with him telling Cyborg how the doom patrol had saved him and gave him a part of the team. Needless to say Cyborg was Shocked.

Up stairs in Ravens room.

Raven was sitting on her bed. A little nervous about telling Beast boy how she felt. She wasn't sure how she should tell him. She knew how he felt but ever since he had bin taken off the seditives she was afraid to be around him.

She chose to take a walk in the park to clear her mined. She Transported to the park and started to walk around. As she did she noticed a man with a Beard long hair and sparkling hazel eyes behind a pare of thin frame glasses. He was strumming a guitar. One of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard. She walked up to him.

" That was beautiful. Re mined's me of one of my friends who plays the guitar." she said thinking Of how much Beast boy would love to play his guitar with this man.

"Thank you young lady. You look like you have a lot on your mined. Why not come and tell me about them.?"

"I don't think you can help me" Raven stated as she turned to leave

" Help is always needed no matter how big the problem."

She turned back to the man "What? That sounds like something my mother would say."

"Your mother was a wise woman."

She looked at him

"Maybe. How can you help me exactly?" she asked blatenly

He looked at her.

"First I should introduce myself." He stated " My name is Tim Call me T.J. I give out advice to those who need it. Regardless of what they have done."

"I am Raven from the Teen Titans."

"A yes I thought you looked Familiar." T.J. stated as he looked at her. "So what can I help you with exactly?"

Raven was hesitent for a moment.

" I like a boy you see and..."

"Your Having a tough time telling him right and he has already told you that he loves you."

Raven Looked Shocked

"How did you know that?" She asked "Do you have ESP?"

"No. Well yes but that's besides the point. Its just a lot of people come to me with the same problem."

"So What should I do?" she asked looking on at the man as he strummed another cord.

"You should Listen to your heart."

"But I have bin trying and I cant."

"Your heart will pick the time to tell him not your mined. Follow the flow. Let your hear deside"

Raven got up. "That was very Profound. I might have to come back incase I have any other problems."

"That's why I am hear."

"Thank you" she said as she walked away.

As she walked away she heard T.J. whisper "Good luck telling Beast boy"

All she did was keep walking she didn't bother to ask him how he knew because he had told her he as ESP.

* * *

Thats all for now. I bet you hate it. O well. Not all chapters are ment to be good. 


	9. Chapter 7

Teen Titans Love Chapter 7.

Disclamer: I dont own it

Thowell3

* * *

Raven was still reeling. She had just gotten advice from a random guy that was sitting in the park playing a Guitar. And he seem to have ESP as well.

She had no idea what to do. She thought that T.J.'s choice of advice was odd but she had been trying to do things logically for years. She tried not to feel love but for some reason it always shone right threw.

Thoughts were moving threw mined faster then The Flash. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to Follow her heart but she also wanted to stay in control of ever thing.

She started to walk back towards the tower.

Back at Titans Tower

Cyborg was still pretty shocked that a legal guardian would shoot a kid for trying to get away from an abusive Parent Figure.

Beast boy on the other hand was not finished yet.

"Cy I'm not finished yet" Beast boy said quietly

He cleared his throat and took some deep breaths.

"The reason he was beating me wanted me to turn into animals. I didn't want to so he would beat me till I did what he asked. Then he would run test on me. So every once and a while I would try to escape and get away from him. But then when I would almost get away from him he would shoot me in the arms and legs. And if he was ever going to hit me in the chest area he would use blunt bullets. I guess being shot brought back some memories."

"I would Say it probably would." Cyborg said

Beast Boy looked at his feet.

"It Just brought back memories."Beast boy stated

"I know how you feel." Cyborg said simply. "I know how you feel".

Un-known Location

It was the league of Villain's.

"Do you think they Know." Asked Clay Face.

"I Don't think they have a clue. That over the last 2 years all the Criminal activity has bin controlled by us." Said The Riddler.

"That's rich coming from the guy that **Shot** one of them." Said the Joker

"Well Better then some of the stuff you do Joker." Riddler Shot back in defense " Honestly at least I can come up with a challage for the mined unlike you that pull pathetic pranks and Jokes and use Gas to make people actually laugh at them."

Joker was Pissed now.

" What?!. Scarecrow and I have made more people laugh and die then you ever have. We make it so you are screwed either way. So why don't you shut up yo text book wannabe."

"2 Bit Clown" Riddler fired bac

"Hack"

"Retarded clown that gets spanked by Batman more than any villain alive."

"ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone turned there heads to see Slade standing in the door way.

"You are all acting like Children."

"Who died and made you the boss?" Shouted Captain Boomerang

Slade grabbed one of his throwing knifes and threw it before any one could blink.

"Arrggggg!"Shouted Captain boomerang as he found the knife deep in his leg.

"Any other questions?" Asked Slade.

Riddler stepped forward " I have one for all of my fellow League members."

He turned around to face all of his fellow members.

"All in favor of having Slade to lead us in this adventure rase your hand."

Everyone's hand shot up.

Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Good now that is settled... Lets start planning."

"Planning what Exactly?" Asked Zoom

"Taking down The Titans Of corse."

Everyone smiled.

That's all for now. Ill hopefully have this story finished soon.


	10. Chapter 8

Teen Titans Love Chapter 8

Thowell3

Disclamer : Dont own never will

* * *

It had bin 4 days since Raven got the advice from T.J. She still had no Idea what to do. She had stated Meditating more and actually started to have conversations with her emotions. She would think of nothing but Beast boy. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't do it. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell him. When ever she talked to Love she was always notice that she was holding a replica of the stuffed chicken he had give her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast boy was getting better though. He started to shape shift again. After so much time not being able to do any thing for so long. He stated to exercise a lot more to get his body in better shape. Cyborg would watch over him to make sure he wouldn't push him self to hard.

He wanted to get better. He knew that Raven was avoiding him because she felt it was her fault he got shot but he wanted to.

Raven Had decided to talk to T.J. Again in hopes that he might be able to help her.

She transported right into the park and started to look for him she knew from her last time there that he was almost always there.

She ran up to the tree where he had bin sitting the last time only to fined A woman sitting beneath the tree writing stuff on a note pad while humming to her self.

She had long raven black hair. Her Icy eyes shimmered from behind a pare of glasses that seemed to completely cover her eyes she was wearing a t-shirt that Said "Physics For all". Raven was certain that she was some sort of Emo or Goth but wasn't sure.

Raven Cleared her throat

"Ummm Excuse me but do you know where the guy who's usually here is .He's tall has a beard..."

"You mean TJ right?" The Woman said Intupting her.

"Ya... Do you know where he is" Raven asked in a hopeful voice

"He left for a wile."

"Oh. Well sorry for bothering you"

"Let me guess you want advice. I can Give you some. TJ and I work on different sides of the park." She said

"My name is Vanessa"

"Raven"

"Now what's your problem"

"Well. TJ Told me to tell the guy I like to tell him I love him but I am afraid to..."

"Ooooo Your **that **Raven." Vanessa said smacking her head

"He Told you about me?" Raven asked shocked

"What else would you do if all you do is give advice to people? We tell each other about the advice we give other people." She looked at Raven state in the eyes. "You need to tell him soon."

"That's exactly what TJ said. Did he tell you what he told me?"

"No but I Have ESP as well. And TJ and I can Both see into the future. Right now there are 5 possible futures in play." Raven looked at her and was about to ask her about the possible futures

"And Before you ask I can't tell you"

"I wasn't going to ask" Raven stated she was lieing.

"Oh don't say that I have ESP and I can see the future"

"O so sue me Can't I be a little curious?"

"You have to fined out On your own I cant Tell you."

"Fine. Any Thing new to add to the advice?"

Vanessa thought for a moment.

"I am probably braking a rule telling you this but..." She looked around and waved to Raven to come closer to her.

"If you tell Beast boy soon then there wont be a problem but if you weight to long he might be lost." she whispered

"Thanks" Raven Ran off

"Sigh TJ is going to kill me"

"Why would I do that?"

She looked behind her to see TJ standing there.

"Ummmm Promise you wont be mad"

"What did you do"

" I told Raven that If she didn't tell Beast Boy that she loved him soon it will be to late."

"What Were you thinking. We cant tell them the future. You know that will just create another possible future. And we have seen how many possible futures in the last 100 years?"

"I know. I am sorry."

" You better be Cuss now we have to watch out for some thing bigger."

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked looking confused

"There is a war coming. The League of Villains are coming." TJ said Simply.

* * *

All of this is important in the next couple of chapters. Or I might leave it at that and start wrighting a sequil. What do you think tell me please. 


	11. Update about Sequil

Hey All Thowell3 here.

That is the end of this story there will be A sequil that takes off right from the end of this one. If you have any Ideas for it Just tell me. If you ask me what is going to happen I am afriad I cant tell you righ now. But I can tell you there are hints in the last 2 chapters. Till next time Cya in cyber space. - Thowell3


End file.
